Handschellen?
by Michelle ships everyone
Summary: Lasst euch überraschen?


Hermine hüpfte unruhig auf dem Sitz auf und ab. Wo zum Teufel steckten Ron und Harry nur? Der Zug würde gleich abfahren. Noch einmal blickte sie aus dem Fenster, und da endlich. Zwei verschwitzte, hoch rote, aber glückliche Gesichter rannten den Gang entlang. Jetzt stiegen sie ein, und fanden den Weg zu ihrer Freundin. „Wo wart ihr?" fragte sie, während sie sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr schob, und versuchte nicht schnippisch zu wirken. Die beiden warfen sich gleichzeitig auf den Platz ihr gegenüber und Grinsten. „Draco Malfoy wollte uns den Weg versperren. Vorne, am Anfang der Haltestelle. Natürlich nicht bei den Muggeln. Neville hat ihm eine Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals gejagt, da war Lucius nicht gerade glücklich, aber irgendwie hat ers geschafft abzuhauen, und so ein Schauspiel will man doch nicht verpassen Herm." Sprudelte es aus Ron hervor. Die etwas Slytherin feindliche Bemerkung, die nun von dem Mädchen ausging, wurde vom lauten Rufen des Zugfahrers übertönt. „Alle einsteigen!" Ein paar Minuten später ruckelte es in den Waggons, und das Gefährt auf dem Gleis neun drei viertel fuhr los. Die Wiesen und Wälder schossen an den Fenstern vorbei, und die Süßigkeiten Lady machte sich auf ihren Weg. „Siehst gut aus Hermine. Hast du was mit deinen Haaren gemacht?" schaltete sich der schwarzhaarige ein. Die Hexe grinste verschmitzt. „Nein. Die Pubertät hat kräftig nachgeholt in den Ferien." Nun waren die Jungs wieder desinteressiert, sie bemerkten nur dass die Leckereien an ihrem Abteil vorbei fuhren. Mit klimpernden Taschen schmiss sich Harry beinahe aus der Tür und kam später vollbeladen zurück. Natürlich Teilte der Junge mit seinen Freunden. Es war eine Art Ritual geworden zusammen zu Mampfen und sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts zu unterhalten. Pig bekam ein paar Krümel von jedem, und Hedwig putzte sich das Fell und ignorierte Pig den sie anscheinend nicht als Eule ansah, während Krumbein von keinem Notiz nahm. Als 7 Klässler konnten sie ihre Tiere endlich mit ins Abteil nehmen. Auch wenn es dann reichlich eng werden konnte. „Du Herm." Nuschelte der Weasley an einer Kürbispastete vorbei. „Warum sitzt du nicht vorne bei den Vertrauensschülern?" Die Braunhaarige erwiderte das sie Schülersprecherin sei, sehr wohl ein unterschied, obwohl Ron sagte es wäre dasselbe, und dass man sich nach vorne setzen könnte, aber nicht musste. Das war alles wahr, doch dennoch verschwieg sie etwas, nämlich dass sie nur nicht auf Malfoy treffen wollte, der ihr sicher den letzten Nerv rauben, und mit viel Glück noch irgendwann unter einem ´Crucius´ auf dem Boden liegen würde. Die Gryffindor wies ihre Freunde noch daraufhin, dass sie sich ihre Umhänge über ziehen sollten, als ein verstört blickender Neville die Tür öffnete. „Neville!" schoss es aus den dreien gleichzeitig hervor, als der nur ein Leises „Trevor." Heraus brachte. Sie seufzten alle, dann versprachen sie ihm nach seiner Schildkröte zu suchen, und sich bei einem Fund sofort bei ihm zu melden. Er verschwand wieder. „Tollpatsch." Die Tür wurde noch oft geschlossen und geöffnet. Schließlich saßen doch die drei Schlüsselfiguren im Kampf gegen Voldemort auf diesen Sitzen. Ja, sogar Hermine und Ron waren beliebt geworden, außer bei einer Vielzahl von Slytherins, versteht sich.

Sie machten halt, und während sich die Schaaren von Schülern aus den Zügen drängten, rief eine vertraute Stimme: „Erstklässler, hierher!" „Hagrid!" Der Halbrieße drehte sich zu ihnen um. Unter dem gewaltigen Bart konnte man ein Lächeln erkennen, aber der arme war so unter Zeitdruck dass er mit den Jüngsten sofort zu dem Stillen See rannte (wirklich rannte, die hatten keine Chance hinterher zu kommen). Wie immer ritten die älteren in Kutschen. Hermine würde ziemlich viel dafür geben die sonderbaren Tiere zu sehen, unter lern Zweck, aber dennoch mussten sie sehr schaurig sein, oder Harry machte nur einen Scherz mit ihr. Luna Lovegood saß auch dort, war aber so seltsam wie eh und je, so dass niemand weiter Notiz von ihr nahm. Der schon kühle Wind blies sanft durch die Bäume, während sie über ein Band aus silbrigem Mondlicht entlang ritten. Egal wie man es sehen mochte. Hogwarts war einfach magisch. Endlich angekommen stürmten die Schüler, trotz der reichlichen Süßigkeiten im Zug völlig hungrig in den großen Saal, welcher mal wieder eine Sternendecke preis gab, auf der der Große Wagen sehr gut zu erkennen war. Die Schüler wurden auf die Häuser verteilt, dennoch hing die Aufmerksamkeit des geballten Saales an Harry. Langsam tat er seinen Freunden wirklich leid. Sie klatschten automatisch als ein Mädchen namens „Tiara Atkinson" eine Ravenclaw wurde. „Nur ein Bild Harry", bettelte Dean Thomas noch nach dem Essen, aber der Junge hörte gar nicht zu, er verschwendete seine Zeit damit, Cho Chang hinter her zu spionieren. Hermine und Ron grinsten sich mit bedeutungsvollen Blicken an. Der Abend war einfach nur perfekt. Leider kam die Zeit, wo sich die Braunhaarige verabschieden musste. „Auf in die Hölle." Trotz des Witzes lachte niemand, Malfoy war schon eine Ausgeburt des Teufels, warum also über die Wahrheit lachen? Nun stand das Mädchen vor dem Portrait der `Madame d`urfe´ und sagte mit zittriger Stimme das Passwort. _Seinichtda Seinichtda_ _Seinichtda_ _Seinichtda_ _Seinichtda._ Ihr beten wurde von welchem Gott auch immer erhört, bestimmt schlief die Schlampe in einem anderen Bett, dachte sie bei sich. „Hoffentlich stirbt er an Aids!" In diesem Moment schwang das Bild der Dame wieder zur Seite. „Wen meinst du? Schlammblut." Die schleppende Stimme hatte die Beleidigung in dem Satz genüsslich hinaus gezögert, und Hermine drehte sich um, blickte wütend in diese kalten Grauen Augen, welche immer noch neben dem Loch verharrten. „Siehst du jemand anderen als dich und mich, Frettchen?" Ohne Furcht starrte sie zurück, in die sich nun zu schlitzen verängenden Pupillen. Bevor sie noch von einem grünen Blitz getroffen werden konnte, lief das Mädchen die Treppe mit der Aufschrift `Gryffindor` hinauf. Wegen diesem Idioten konnte sie sich noch nicht einmal richtig umsehen. Oben angekommen war alles sehr rot, golden ausgeschmückt, und ihr Zimmer war fantastisch. Die Wand zu ihrer Vorderseite war verzaubert, und man konnte durch sie hindurch sehen, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Das Bett war ein Ungetüm, und stand neben einem ebenso gigantischen Schrank. Dann kam ein Bücherregal, welches die Mauer zu ihrer linken ausfüllte, und mit allen Büchern vollgestopft war, die etwas mit ihrem Unterricht oder sonstigem Zutun hatten. Der Zorn auf den Slytherin war augenblicklich verraucht, und Hermine konnte sich nach dem Bad nur noch knapp ins Bett schleppen. Und endlich, bevor ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte sank sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

*PRR* _Nicht jetzt Wecker. Morgen vielleicht. _*PRRR* „Woah, ist ja schon gut." Hermine spitzte unter der Decke hervor, wollte ihren Nerv tötenden Radiowecker ausschalten, berechnete aber die Lichtgeschwindigkeit nicht so richtig ein, welche das verschlafene Mädchen traf wie ein Faustschlag. Sie sprang auf und beendete das Surren. Die Decke lag auf dem Boden und mit einem Grinsen registrierte sie, dass ihr Kissen etwas besabbert war. Der arme Hauself der sich darum kümmern musste. Ihre .R Gruppe hatte die Gryffindor in dem Moment aufgegeben, als sie damit konfrontiert wurde das diese Geschöpfe es in der Schule besser hatten als irgendwo sonst. Gähnend und sich die Augen reibend tapste sie ins Bad, welches voll ausgerüstet war, und kam später fertig und wach wieder zurück. Ihre Haare waren zwar so ungestüm wie immer, sahen aber nicht schlecht aus. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte das Mädchen fest, dass sie noch mehr als eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte. Mit einem Schulterzucken ging sie hinunter und betrachtete den Gemeinschaftsraum ausführlich. Die Wände waren alle verzaubert, und sie konnte die Ländereien, und die Wälder hinter welchen sich die Sonne erhob, gut sehen. Ein Traumhafter Anblick. Ein Kamin war ebenfalls vorhanden. Vor ihm standen zwei Sessel, beide in den Farben ihres Hauses. Slytherin oder Gryffindor. In der Mitte des Raumes standen noch zwei Schreibtische, und zwei Schließfächer, in die eine Eule die Post mit Leichtigkeit hinein werfen könnte. Der Name von ihr, und der von Malfoy prangte in großen Lettern auf den Schildern, die an eben diesen Kästen angebracht waren. Der Boden war ein Teppich, der wiederum mit vielen Ornamenten und sonstigem geschmückt war. _Ich muss den verdammten Architekt finden._

„MINE!" Ginnys schrei ging einem durch Mark und Bein, als diese sich auf ihre Freundin warf. „Hat er dich belästigt?! Geht es dir gut? Bist du noch Jungfrau?" Der ernst in ihrem Blick war zu viel für die Muggelstämmige, Hermine brach nach dem Wortschwall in lautes Lachen aus. Die anderen Gryffindors, welche gerade aus dem Loch hinter dem Portrait der dicken Dame kamen, welche sich wiederum mit Madame d'urfe unterhielt, beäugten sie misstrauisch. Außer Ron und Harry, welche beide mit einem Lächeln hinaus kamen. „Geht's dir gut?" fragte Harry, mit einem nicken deutete die braunhaarige an das sie nicht gerade glücklich über die Gesellschaft mit Malfoy, aber der Rest ziemlich gut war. Im selben Moment wurde jemand anderes ebenfalls mit Fragen überhäuft. Aber diese waren nicht erwünscht.

„Ich würde mich umbringen wenn ich mit der Kronprinzessin in einen Raum müsste." Flötete Pansy Parkinson fest an den Arm Dracos geklammert. „Turm." Verbesserte dieser sie trocken, während er immer noch versuchte sie abzuschütteln. „Und außerdem hast du mit ihr Zaubertränke, schon vergessen?" Pansy setzte ihr dümmliches Grinsen auf und lachte gekünstelt. „Aber Draco Schatzi. Snape unterrichtet in den Kerkern. Nicht in einem Raum." Der geplagte Slytherin mochte ihr erst gar nicht erklären dass ein Kerker aus mehreren Räumen bestand. So wie dieses dumme Mädchen grinste glaubte sie bestimmt noch an den Weihnachtsmann. „Hehj Pansy, Corinna sucht nach dir." Die Idiotin löste sich nur widerwillig von ihrem Geliebten. „Komme gleich wieder Dracochen." Blaise stellte sich hinter der Slytherin her blickend neben seinen besten Freund. „Wenn die noch ein bisschen mehr mit dem Arsch wackelt bricht sie sich was." Malfoy ließ ein bei ihm seltenes Lächeln aufblitzen. „Ich bin dir was schuldig." „Seit deiner Geburt." In geschwiegener Einvernehmlichkeit betraten sie die große Halle. Fast zu dieser Zeit ließ sich Hermine auf ihrem Platz nieder.

„Hallo." Ron hatte schon begonnen einen Toast komplett in seinen Rachen zu schieben, und bekam nur ein `hi` heraus. „Hi klingt schon irgendwie high weist du." Der Rotschopf nahm nicht weiter Notiz von ihr. Georg und Fred beugten sich über ihren kleinen Bruder, und klopften ihm gleichzeitig auf den Rücken, so dass er sich verschluckte und den nicht sehr appetitlichen zerkauten Tost wieder aushustete. Niemanden schien das weiter zu stören. Hermine sah zweifelnd auf das Essen vor ihr. Nein Danke… Besser Lernen gehen. Es war eine Seltenheit dass ein Schüler den Tisch früher verließ als die anderen, aber schließlich war es nicht ein Schüler sondern eben Hermine Granger. Die durfte sich alles erlauben…

„Kennst du Pewdiepie und Stefano?" fragte Blaise interessiert. „Schon wieder so ein Muggel Schwachsinn?" Zabini pumpte sich auf. „Es würde dir wirklich gut tuen dich mit `Muggelzeug` zu beschäftigen." Granger ging in dem Moment aus der Halle, ihr Haar wippte genauso wie der kurze Rock. „Muggelzeug…" Zabini bemerkte wohin Draco sah und fing an zu lachen. Ein zwar leises, aber durchdringendes Lachen. „Interessiert?" Sein bester Freund knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Erwähne das Schlamm Blut noch einmal bei Tisch und ich kotze mein ganzes Essen aus. Nicht genug dass ich mit ich einen…" Pansy warf ein „Raum." Draco fuhr aber fort. „Turm Parkinson, Turm. Ganz einfach mach mich nicht auf sie aufmerksam." Dumbledor erhob sich lächelnd und beendete das Festmahl.

Die Wochen vergingen und die beiden Schülersprecher ignorierten sich meisterhaft, bis es an die Planung, des Haloweenballes kam. Sie konnten sich nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen…

Passt schon.

**Warum sagst du dass immer und wer ist Pewdiepie. **

Du bist ein Teil von mir du Idiot, du kennst ihn bestimmt gut.

**Der englisch redende Schwede welcher zockt und Fässer anschreit?!**

Jo

**Aha. Sagt viel über dein Niveau aus.**

Ceep calm and carry Stephano 3

**Was soll das wieder bedeuten?!**

ANMERKUNG  
Verdammt nochmal ist es so schwer Kritik dazulassen?! Danke an die Wundervolle Bienchen welche mir meine erste Kritik zu sandt.

Ich heul schon nicht Los Leute, sagt was euch nicht gefällt, sagt was gut ist aber bitte meldet euch doch einfach ._.

Und nun

WEITER TIPPEN


End file.
